


Mnemosyne is our Mother

by DemiMuiraquita



Series: Biweekly Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, F/F, Mythical Beings & Creatures, They're Different Mythical Creatures AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiMuiraquita/pseuds/DemiMuiraquita
Summary: Kiradax AU: They're different mythical creatures.





	Mnemosyne is our Mother

**Author's Note:**

> _Incredibly_ short minific written for the _"you'll fly, I'll shoot"_ discord server's biweekly prompt challenge. I might expand on this incredibly silly world building for Mythical Creatures being real in the year of 2369. Maybe.

“So, you’re a-”

“A _Zhian'shee_ ? Yes i am,” Jadzia looks at Kira from under her eyelashes, eyes narrowing, “But you wouldn’t be asking about something like this, so specifically, if _you_ weren't something similar, now, would you,” Here her smile turned sharp, her protruding teeth visible.

“I, Well, I-” Kira blushed and tried to look away, not able to stare at anything but at Jadzia’s eyes, “I- I could smell you, for a lack of a better word” Kira moved her mouth but no words came out, as if to testing the shape of a word, “Feel you, maybe. The way i could tell sometimes in the resistance, when someone was like, well, me.”

“Aha! So you _are_ the different presence I’ve been feeling on Ops!” Jadzia, smiling fully now, just plopped herself on the bench in front of the promenade windows, patting the place at her side for Kira to join her.

“Yes, I suppose it must be,” Slowly sitting besides Jadzia, Kira turned to stare out of the window, “I’m a- well, the Ranjens called me, really, a _Velah-slah,_ we’re known as _The Untiring_ by the Book of Prophecies” Kira slowly turns back to look at Dax, who seems to not have stopped looking at her in all this time “we’re just more resistant than normal, I think; I once took seven disruptor shots during an ambush, and it almost didn’t burn me. But well, we pay our price as well. Other’s emotions bleed into ours, and we can feel them much more, more often than not they’re not very nice emotions either so it’s always hard,” Fixing her stare at Jadzia’s face, she finally asks what she had been wondering since this conversation started: “And you? What are you?”

Jadzia’s eyes, half-lidded, Stared into Kira’s like she was searching for something, and then she finally spoke, “ _Zhian'shee_ are like, well, we’re really charismatic, more than anything. We’re incredibly rare, like I hear some Terran legends can be. It’s when a Shee symbiont joins a Zhian.” She lifted one eyebrow, “You know, like on the legends: the Zhian hid inside swamps to lure travelers to their deaths with whispered songs. All that. Except we don’t really do that. the luring travelers to their deaths, part, anyway. We _are_ exceptionally enchanting while singing.”

Kira, now blushing so red as to appear the color of her hair, just lets out an exhale, “Ah, that- that would explain, well, yes. It would explain that, the uh-” Gulping, Kira abruptly stands, reaching to keep as much distance between herself and Jadzia as she can “Yes, uh, That _would_ explain a lot, really. But uh, could you turn off the charm for a bit? it’s quite distracting,”

Jadzia, her smile reaching almost from ear to ear and teeth fully visible, sharp as needles in a moment, and looking almost like most other humanoids would the other, just stares up at Kira, “Oh, I would _love_ to, really, I would! But you see: I can’t. The ‘charm’ as you call it only works on people predisposed to it, really. Only on people that are _interested_ too.”

“Oh,” Kira just stares down, wordless for a moment, so still you could mistake her for a statue, poised in shock “I- Well, there doesn’t seem to be any use in hiding it then, uh would it,” Rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, Kira bites her lips while looking at Jadzia, still seated on the small bench, “Would you uh, would you like to get a raktajino from the replimat with me, some time? We- we could discuss more about uh, about our shared situation, if you want?”

Getting up, Jadzia comes to rest just in front of Kira, looking down at her, almost close enough to touch, “I would like nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they went on a date and smooched, the end.


End file.
